Technical Field
The invention relates to a heat dissipation device and a control method thereof. Particularly, the invention relates to a heat dissipation device capable of swinging a heat dissipation sheet to generate a heat dissipation airflow and a control method thereof.
Related Art
In recent years, along with development of technology, portable electronic devices such as notebooks (NB), tablet PCs and smart phones, etc. become popular in the consumer market. Along with continuous improvement of operation performance of the portable electronic device, heating power of electronic components in the portable electronic device is also increased.
In order to prevent temporary or permanent failure of the electronic components due to overheat, or avoid overheat of a casing of the portable electronic device to cause user's discomfort, a cooling fan is generally disposed in internal of the portable electronic device to dissipate heat. The conventional cooling fan generates a heat dissipation airflow by rotating fan blades thereof. Due to the design of the fan blades, the cooling fan cannot be effectively thinned, which is not complied with a current thinning design trend of the electronic devices. Moreover, the conventional cooling fan has a greater power consumption during operation, which decreases power durability of the portable electronic device.